El vagabundo y yo
by VicPin
Summary: :Lime: Clyde está atado de pies a cabeza y en una caa abandonada por cortesía de Cartman. Por si su problema no fuera tan grande, un vagabundo notó su presencia...


_**Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Bueno, aquí les dejo este oneshot con algo de lime, un Meyovan para ser exacta :D. Ojalá les guste, jejejejeje.**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Matt y a Trey. **_

* * *

**El vagabundo y yo.**

Ok… Esto es una joda gigante.

Más que una joda, una locura.

Maldito Eric Cartman y sus fantasías morbosas eróticas… Bueno, creo que quejarme de haberme dejado engatusar por el culón de mi generación ya no vendría mucho al caso. Mientras más pronto me desate de estas cuerdas, más pronto me iré de aquí y, ni modo, regresaré desnudo a South Park antes de que se hiciera más de noche.

¡Maldición! – exclamaba - ¡¿Cómo carajo caíste en esto, Clyde?! ¡Agh! ¡Gordo de mierda, le daré su putiza en cuanto lo vea!

Y era la verdad.

El gordo y yo no teníamos ningún lazo que nos atara; no éramos novios, pero yo era una especie de rata de laboratorio para sus perturbados experimentos sin llegar a la penetración, sólo a la estimulación. De repente al gordo se le ocurría alguna fantasía en la cual yo soy protagonista, fantasía más retorcida de las que Kenny solía tener…

- Vamos… Vamos… Ya casi…

El estar atado y desnudo fue lo último que al gordo de mierda se le ocurrió hacer. Dijo haberlo visto en una película pornográfica que Kenny le había mostrado en su computadora hace unos días y que sería genial hacerlo. Yo esperaba hacerlo al menos dentro de mi casa, no aquí, en una casa abandonada cerca de la villa, con el riesgo de que cualquier pervertido pasara y me violara.

¡Diantres! El gordo me ató bien… Hijo de puta, por lo visto enloqueció al querer hacer esto, no había duda.

Un ruido me puso en alerta.

Con trabajo me puse a ver quién llegaba.

- Mierda…

Ahí, de pie frente a mí, había un vagabundo barbudo, de cabellos negros y maloliente sosteniendo su botella de licor en una mano y con la otra sostenía un morral con sus cosas.

- Vaya – murmuró -… ¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí!

El tipo asentó su bolsa y su botella y se me acercó.

- ¡P-Por favor! – rogué - ¡N-no me haga da-daño!

- No te preocupes, chico – me dijo con una sonrisa -. No te haré daño…

Se desabrochó los pantalones y, mostrándome su miembro, añadió:

- Si cooperas, claro está.

Me asusté.

El tío, al parecer, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de follarse el culo de cuánto pobre infeliz cayera en sus manos.

Intenté desatarme con desesperación, pero el tío se postró delante de mí y, acariciándome la piel, dijo:

- ¡Sin duda un buen banquetazo me daré contigo!

Antes de que pudiera gritar, me tomó de las ataduras de los pies y me arrastró hacia un poco más del interior de la casa. Una vez ahí, fue por sus cosas, las asentó a mi lado y fue por unas ramas para encender una fogata. En lo que se mantenía ocupado, trataba de deshacer los nudos de la cuerda para poder huir.

¡No quería ser violado, por amor a Dios! Ni violado ni infectado con alguna enfermedad venérea por parte del sujeto, por lo que le seguí en el intento de desatarme.

Pinche gordo, en verdad me ató bien…

Repentinamente, el vagabundo me arrastró hacia una cobija que estaba extendida en el piso; poniéndome de espaldas, empezó a acariciarme el trasero y a estirar los glúteos.

- Rosado – murmuró -… Eres virgen.

- ¡Déjeme ir! – rogué - ¡Le daré lo que sea!

Empezó a masajear mi entrada y mis testículos con una mano. Apretándomelos suavemente, dijo:

- Llevo medio año sin follar, ¿lo sabes, chico?

Yo quería llorar.

Jalándome del cabello, añadió con un susurro en mi oído:

- Te voy a follar ese hermoso culito…

- No…

- Y te aseguro que después de esto, hasta querrás más…

- ¡N-no!

- Hey… Voy a ser gentil, dado que tu culito es virgen. Lo disfrutarás… Velo por ese lado…

Estiró mis glúteos y empezó a pasar su lengua por mi entrada. Yo estaba sobrecogido del asombro y del asco; me estaba preguntando si me ganaría una buena infección por culpa de ese tipejo luego de eso.

Sentí que me jalaba hacia él, recostándose en el suelo sin detenerse en su tarea de morderme y lamerme la entrada. Momentáneamente paró cuando, con una mano, se sacó los pantalones para dar paso a un miembro en plena erección.

- Mi amiguito quiere que le des algo de atención – dijo -… Si yo fuera tú, lo haría.

Sus palabras me dieron a entender lo que me esperaría si hiciera algo estúpido, por lo que, asqueado aún, me decidí a "atenderle" a su "amiguito" dándole besitos primero y después, para terminar ya con esto, succionárselo lentamente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! – rugió el hombre - ¡Ahí! ¡Oh, mierda!

Tomó mi miembro y empezó a lamerlo y a succionarlo.

Estuvimos ahí un rato en el piso, haciéndonos un 69 que poco a poco terminaba por calentarme. Mierda, el tipo tenía una boca experta; parecía degustar mucho mis fluidos pre-seminales, ya que hasta chupaba como si fuera una paleta de caramelo. Yo no me quedaba atrás; de hecho, pensé que lo mejor sería dejarme hacer dado que ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, y yo correría el riesgo de que me asalten, me violen (esto ya no cuenta como violación dado que tomé la decisión de participar en ello al ver que no tenía de otra) y, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez hasta me maten.

Un rato después, nos separamos. Volteándome hacia arriba, el hombre terminó por desnudarse, dejando bien un torso más o menos formado y unos brazos cubiertos con tatuajes. Aquél físico me sorprendió del todo; de hecho, a juzgar por los tatuajes, parecía ser que el tipo era un ex convicto o era un pandillero prófugo. El sujeto, al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, me preguntó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

- B-bueno… E-en realidad me si-siento intimado, señor. Su físico…

- Oh… Bueno… Esto es uno de los pocos beneficios que te deja la prisión al salir de ellas después de tanto tiempo.

Oh, no.

Eso ya me sonaba a algo muy malo.

Tomando la botella de licor, la rompió y, con uno de los cristales, cortó la cuerda que ataba a mis piernas. Dejándola de lado, me abrió las piernas de par en par y, con una sonrisa, me dijo:

- Mírate… Eres como una flor que se abre para ser cosechada por la abeja…

Yo temblaba de miedo. Pinche gordo de Cartman, sobre él recaerá la culpa de cualquier cosa que me suceda, palabra.

- ¿Estás listo para la cosecha? – me preguntó con malicia mientras tomaba si pene y jugaba con mi entrada lentamente.

Yo no sabía qué decir. De por sí él me intimida…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

Apretó la punta contra mi entrada.

- N-no… - murmuré mientras tragaba en seco.

- ¿Estás asustado?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Mmmm… El chico gordo con el que me topé esta mañana me dijo que te gustaba hacerlo con extraños… Y que te gusta tener el culo lleno d-

- ¡¿QUE CARTMAN DIJO QUÉ?!

Lo aparté bruscamente de encima. Levantándome, añadí:

- ¡Ese gordo de mierda! ¡Le voy a partir su madre! ¡¿Qué más te dijo aparte de eso?!, ¡¿qué soy la puta de todos?!, ¡¿qué me gustan las pollas gordas o qué chingados?!

El tío… Bueno, más bien era Josh Meyers, el bully, a quien reconocí porque era la única persona que conozco que tenía tatuajes en los brazos y tenía buen cuerpo… Claro, aparte de Mark Stomper y Trent Boyett, sus amigos. Con los ojos entrecerrados, me dijo:

- Me pidió que grabara el suceso con su cámara, ya que después lo subiría a una página de pornos que encontró con tal de entrar en una competencia y ganar 1000 dólares.

- ¡¿Qué qué quéeeee?!

- Cielos, Clyde, tanto enojo te provocará una embolia.

- ¡Embolia la que le daré al marrano de mierda por ser un hijo de puta y por enviarte a que intentaras taladrarme el culo!

Josh no me dijo nada por un rato hasta que se levantó, rompió el resto de los amarres con el cristal roto y, dándome una camiseta, me dijo:

- Toma… Y sólo para que sepas, yo no traje la cámara del gordo. Más bien se la instalé en la recámara de la mamá del gordo para que él vea cómo se la cogen por todos lados estando él amarrado en una silla … Claro, antes de eso me dijo dónde encontrarte y qué tan atado estabas. Por cierto, te veías adorable…

- ¿Y por qué coño no me liberaste?

El tío esbozó una sonrisa.

- Oh… - murmuré.

- Ok… Vámonos. ¿Quieres unos tacos al pastor? Yo invito.

- Uhmmm… S-sí… Seguro…

_**&%&%&**_

_**Tres horas después…**_

Josh y yo estábamos en la bañera sentados uno encima del otro. Él estaba leyendo mientras que yo me acomodaba y cerraba los ojos por un rato. El día había sido largo por la escuela y, en mi caso, por estar atado y desnudo a disposición de quien sea. Una buena cena de tacos al pastor y un baño relajante rodeado de velas aromáticas, vino y chocolates han sido para mí el mejor final feliz.

Repentinamente escuchamos un ruido proveniente de afuera; eran unos pasos apresurados y unos gemidos...

- ¡Oh, sí! – exclamó una voz femenina.

Oh, mierda.

Esa era Bebe, quien posiblemente esté con…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y entraron al baño Trent y Bebe; la rubia más despampanante de la escuela tenía la falda subida y el trasero al desnudo, aparte de estar encima del tío más peligroso de la preparatoria y primo de Butters, quien casi tenía los pantalones bajos y muy dispuesto a darle un poco de "cariñitos" a su chica.

En medio de gemidos, Trent la bajó, la volteó y se preparó para darle una buena sesión de sexo…

- ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó Bebe muy asustada al vernos.

Los rubios se sonrojaron mientras que Josh, un tanto incómodo, saludó:

- ¿Qué hay, chicos?

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! – exclamó Trent mientras que él y Bebe se acomodaban su ropa - ¡Viejo, no sabía que tú y el taquero estaban aquí!

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Por favor, ¿pueden los dos ir a follar a otra parte?

- ¡Mierda! ¡Vámonos, Bebe!

- Nos vemos mañana, chicos – replicó la rubia -… Y felicidades…

Cuando los dos salieron del baño y cerraron la puerta.

Volviéndome hacia Josh, le pregunté:

- ¿Siempre ha sido así?

- Siempre.

- Oh…

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Con una sonrisa, me acomodé y le dije:

- Mejor llamaré y les diré que me quedaré a pasar aquí la noche.

Josh me besó y me replicó:

- Entonces eres mío toda la noche… Cariño.


End file.
